


【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第四篇：His Friends

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】爱与床笫之间（ABO短篇集） [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Peter/Omega！Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #Peter见Tony的“家长”的故事，不知所云，矫情流。





	【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第四篇：His Friends

当怀里人小幅度地挪动了两下，从他颈窝抬起头用那双棕黑的眸子看向他时，Peter才意识到自己从醒来到现在不知已经兀自呆愣了多久了。

“你在想什么，睡衣宝宝？”温热的吐息拂过他的下巴，像是窗边拂过纱帘的海风，他们之间的距离几乎接近于零。

Peter低下头，对上那双眸子，清晨的阳光从轻薄的窗帘外微微透进来，令面前的男人眼角每一丝由岁月烙印的纹络都显得温和而柔软。

他不想开口打破这沉静，更羞于袒露自己的忐忑和踌躇，但男人带着点威胁意味眯起的眼睛则意味着他必须开口解释点什么了，如果他不想一大清晨就被赶出卧室而毁掉这次旅行。

旅行。

他的内心因为这个单词小小地雀跃起来，又有些莫名的羞赧，他低下头撒娇般地用鼻梁磨蹭面前人的鼻尖，用狗狗眼沉默地盯着对方，直到那个人终于绷不住故作严肃的面孔笑起来。

“好了乖宝宝，”Tony把搭在青年腰上的手臂抬上去，揉乱了面前这个小动物柔软的棕发，“你知道你在我这儿总是有豁免权。”

“我想……”Peter开口，自然有些踌躇，“我想我只是有点过于紧张。”

“嗯？”Tony一时有些没反应过来，困惑地挑了眉头，而当他与Peter不明所以地对视了一会后，才恍然大悟地眨了眨眼睛，“……Pepper？”

Peter没有说话，但他红起来的面颊却表明Tony猜对了。

“上帝，”眉毛以一种放松的形态舒展开来，Tony笑出了声，“我没想到你在担心这个。”

Peter垂下脑袋不再看他，眼神有点闪烁，Tony在心底叹了口气，语气在他毫无知觉的时候依然轻柔的如同拂过面颊的暖风：“相信我，Pete，Pepper会喜欢你的。”

“实际上，”捏了一把把自己搂得更紧的大男孩一样的青年光滑的脸颊，Tony故意用舌尖缓慢地划过唇瓣，意有所指道，“没人会不喜欢你。”

Peter知道他是在故意调笑自己，却还是没忍住凑过去含住了那泛着红润水色而显得格外可口的嘴唇。

Tony在和他接吻的间隙溢出一声轻哼似的呻吟，半搭在青年臂侧的手指不安分地在被中顺着光裸的皮肤下滑，直到来到散发着热度的胯部，修长的手指圈上那已然半挺的热源。

“看得出，”唇瓣分开发出轻微的水声，Tony半眯着眼睛，慵懒地用手指轻柔地拨弄着那肉柱的顶端，“它也很紧张……嗯？”

Peter的脸已然红得发烫，半是因为被调戏的羞恼，更多的却是因为眼前人眼中潋滟的水光像是过于璀璨的光斑，让他头晕目眩。

“不，”他转了转眼珠，回敬般地用手指揉捏男人的侧腰，顺着那弧线下滑扶上他光裸的臀瓣，“它只是……太过兴奋。”

Tony半抬起眸子透过浓密的睫毛瞥了他一眼，顽皮灵活的手指离开那滚烫坚硬的热源回到他侧臂，带着粘液的湿润指尖微微收紧，他低下头，扭动身体贴着他的怀抱滑下去，在Peter还没来得及做出反应之前，他的欲望已然迎上轻柔的鼻息，被裹进温热潮热的口腔。

Peter看不到Tony的动作和表情，只能从被上隆起的那一块和身下的触感来想象那人是怎么转动他的头部和灵活的舌头，用那张红艳滋润的嘴唇将他的阴茎吸吮得滋滋作响。

他的身体像被火灼烧着一样滚烫，他知道Tony也是一样。

Peter扣在Tony脑后的手向下滑动，抚上他的脸颊，入手的肌肤是温润的滚烫。他转动手指，顺着Tony吞吐时凹下鼓起的侧颊温柔地抚摸，指尖磨蹭着把他唇角因难以下咽而溢出的津液在那双柔软的嘴唇上涂抹开。

舌尖顺着前端勾去透明的粘液，抵在他止不住溢出情液的马眼，他感到那条如灵蛇一般的火舌正卷起来包裹住坚挺的柱身，龟头顺势向紧窄的喉头又抵近了一分，喉咙抽搐着把他夹得更紧，他听到透过薄被传来的男人迷人的闷哼，变得火热而急促的鼻息扑上他的耻毛，过电的感觉令Peter头皮发麻。

“Tony……”

他几乎是强咬着牙忍住射精的欲望，出口的声音沙哑干涩得几乎难以分辨，他的手指又下滑了一点扣住男人的下巴，强忍着眷恋拱动腰部把自己的欲望从那张火热销魂的嘴里退了出来。

男人顺着他手臂的力道直起身子从被子里钻出脑袋，他的脸颊因为闷热和缺氧而红彤彤的，被摩擦得殷红的唇瓣微微张合着有些急促地喘气，精致的小胡子被微微打湿。而光是想到那些粘在他脸上的微微泛白的粘液是什么，就足以让Peter聪明的大脑一片空白。

小胡子男人眨着那双泛着水光的眼睛，有些困惑地看着Peter，他的眼角被情潮勾上薄红，连眼眶也染上了水润的胭脂色，看起来惊心动魄的妖娆，却又楚楚可怜的无辜。

“Tony，”澄澈的棕眼睛被欲望氤氲成一团湿润的迷雾，Peter翻身压上Tony，用下巴和嘴唇胡乱地磨蹭着那人的唇瓣和胡须，胯间挺立的欲望随着他不安分扭动的动作磨蹭着男人腿根，“我、我想进去——让我进去……”

 

Tony不是没有见过Peter因他而意乱情迷的样子，但显然现在他自己也完全无法游刃有余——他的欲望硬得像根铁杵似的抵在两个人小腹之间，顶端像哭泣似地瑟瑟发抖着溢出透明的情液。他徒劳地张了张口，却发现自己几乎发不出声音，欲望烧得他的骨头都开始寸寸瓦解。他深呼口气，抬起腿环上还在不停磨蹭着他的青年精瘦却健壮的腰身，用动作默许了他的请求。

Peter几乎是迫不及待地把两根手指捅进了那个隐秘而幽深的洞穴，那儿还残留着昨晚一夜风流的余韵，不至于那么难以进入，却依然紧致而炙热，肠道应激地抽搐着，紧咬着裹住了他的手指。

汗水从他的额角滑下滴在身下人的鼻翼间，跟Tony鼻尖溢出的细汗汇在一起，Peter皱着眉头，红着眼睛在他体内急促而耐心地抽插。

紧贴着的胸膛被彼此的汗水混得潮湿而滑腻，Tony仰着脖子随着被插入的频率急促的喘息，他的脚跟扣紧Peter的腰肢，抵着他的腰窝推近彼此的距离，将身体彻底打开在他的身下。

“进来……我没问……唔——”

目光有一瞬间的涣散，Tony张开嘴抽搐着身体发出个无声的尖叫——身上血气方刚的毛头小子像得了圣旨一般快速而直接地全根没入，修长有力的手指掐上他的腰肢将他牢牢钉上那滚烫的阴茎，随后就刻不容缓地全力抽插了起来。

“Pe、Peter……慢、唔——嗯……该死……”

求饶和咒骂的话语被撞碎成支离破碎的喘息，Tony确定自己是又被干得哭出来了，鉴于他闻到了自己因失控而旺盛的Omega气息。他的视线一片模糊，脸颊上流过温热湿润的触感，声音在不断轰鸣着的颅腔里发着抖，听起来像是猫科动物无助的呜咽。

Omega甜美微苦的气息在房间里铺展开来，来自灵魂的连结终于让Peter感觉理智从被紧紧夹着的下身欲望上回了一些到脑袋里，他有些慌乱地俯下身轻柔地亲吻着Tony被生理泪水糊成一片的长睫毛，努力释放自己的Alpha气息去迎合安抚自己颤抖个不停的Omega。

Peter停下耸动腰背插入的动作，满头大汗地把自己埋在那个温软湿热的销魂地却不敢再妄动半分，他无害的深色眼睛看向身下人因难耐而紧锁的眉头，话语中的懊恼与内疚几乎要把Tony溺死：“Mr.Stark，我很抱……”

“闭嘴，”好不容易从湍急的欲望之流里喘过气的男人抬起有些酸软的手指环上青年的背，手指安抚地摩挲着他汗津津的后颈，他仰起头，半睁着水淋淋的眸子去找恋人滚烫的嘴唇，“别说那些扫兴的话。”

Peter怔了一瞬，眯起眼睛勾起一个餮足而喜爱的笑，伸出舌头迎接送上门来的红润而甜美的嘴唇，他细细地舔湿那两片唇瓣，直到身下的男人有些不耐地用舌头勾动他的，才不紧不慢地顺势探入那绵软火热的口腔，忘情地搅动起另一个人的软舌。

两个人的信息素在房间里交缠着加温，身下抽插的频率却变得缓慢而温存。Peter故意扭动腰肢换着角度擦过Tony的内阴口，变着法子地磨蹭着他的前列腺，直到身下人跟着他的节奏难耐地扭动腰肢迎合，要求被彻底推上欲望的浪头。

当一波波袭来的欲望终于将他们冲上酣畅淋漓的峰顶时，Peter低下头深深地望进男人半阖的眼睛，他放任自己沉溺于射精的快感和爱人的表情——这一幕永远都会让他感到濒死般的恐惧与满足，令人窒息般的唯美，却美得恍若一场迷离梦境。

酣畅而漫长的高潮过后，他放任自己倒回在男人身上，伸出有些颤抖的手臂圈紧了身下的男人，把自己埋进他泛着淡香的颈侧。Tony任由他紧箍着自己身体的手臂带来细微的疼痛，内心却只有熨帖的温暖与令人懒洋洋的餮足。等到剧烈的心跳平缓，身上人轻微的颤抖顺着滚烫的皮肤传递给神经，终于让他感到些被灼伤的疼痛。

男人盯着紧埋在自己颈窝的脑袋半晌，嘴唇张合了几次，终只是无声地叹了口气，抬起有些乏力的手指，安抚地揉了揉青年脑后柔软的细发。

 

指尖挑着领带掖进衣领的同时不经意地擦过后颈间，指腹捏着布料顺着浆洗得笔挺的领侧滑下，在颈间聚拢，修长灵活的指骨交错之间，领带交缠拉出平整的线条。

Peter半垂着眼睛注视着眼前微低了头的那人，那些柔顺的深色发丝被打了发蜡向后梳去，露出光洁饱满的额头，黝黑纤长的睫羽卷翘着掩了底下漂亮的眸子，他想象Tony的神情——认真的，或是带着一些轻佻——令人着迷。

指尖绘出一个精致的成结，完工的小胡子男人有些得意地拍了拍完美的成品。他抬起眼睛，正触上青年专注的目光，Peter微微前倾身子，他们的气息就短暂地相会，张合的唇间吐息纠缠。

嘴角扬起一个微小的弧度，Tony转身拉开了彼此的距离，让Peter的唇瓣落空的同时，视线也无阻碍地落进面前的镜子里。

“看看你，”他们并肩站在一起，男人抬手，手臂抬起来轻柔地隔着西装捏了捏青年因紧张有些绷紧的肩胛旁线条流畅有力的肌肉，调笑道，“你足以让所有姑娘着迷。”

“Mr.Stark——”Peter咬着唇拉长声调埋怨地喊了他一声，羞赧于他的揶揄，也为那个将落未落的吻感到可惜。

侧身站回自己原来的位置，重新占据Peter全部视野的Tony无辜地眨了眨眼睛，他搭在青年肩上的手指缓慢地滑落在他胸前，隔着西装昂贵的布料贴上青年有些急促的心跳。他闭上眼睛，唇角勾起一个柔和的弧度。

垂在身侧的手臂自然不过地扶上男人的腰际，Peter前倾身子，迎上那个暧昧的微笑。

镜中两个身影越靠越近，直到形影交会，再无间隙。

 

青年在推开包厢门之前有最后一个微小的犹豫，换来了男人带着安抚笑意的眸光，与轻缓地附上手背的手。一小簇电流随着肌肤触碰炸开来，响起滋滋作响的火花，Peter的眸子睁大了一瞬，随后弯成一个满载喜悦的形状，他在Tony来得及把手指收回前翻转手腕，利落地把那双略覆茧痂的手收入自己掌心。

房门半敞，Tony远远地迎上房间内因他们这一连串小动作而投过来的三束揶揄目光，内心由衷地有些别扭。他没挣开被紧扣着的手掌，只是挺直背佯作严肃地咳嗽了两声，转悠着视线漫不经心地拽着自己的小男友向朋友们走过去。

“这是Peter，我男朋友，”他几步走到桌前，拉开椅子若无旁人地坐下，对着对面的三个老熟人眨了眨单边眼睛，“久仰大名，哈？”

然后他在椅子上转了个半圈，一一为Peter介绍：“冷着脸不代表他在不高兴的Rhodey，吃得太多以至于坐着都有点艰难的Happy，以及，美丽大方温婉可人的Pepper Potts——现在是Pepper Hogan女士了。”

Peter站起身，微微抿着嘴，尽力摆出一副成熟的表情，谨慎而庄重地对着每个人鞠躬：“Mr.Rhodes，Mr.Hogan，Mrs.Hogan，你们好，我是Peter Parker。”

然后他站在那里，似乎突然失去了语言能力，直到额角沁出细细的薄汗，白皙的脸蛋都涨出了羞赧的红色。

早就半瘫在椅子上没了个正行的Tony因他难得一见的拘谨和寡言差点笑出声来，他伸手拉过Peter，把他像个等待成绩的学生一样紧张的大男孩按在椅子上坐好，探身过去整了整他颈间系得过于紧的领带，轻笑着调侃道：“你知道自己不是来参加军事演习的吧，Honey Boy？”

男人突然凑近的脸跟过分亲昵的称呼让Peter有一瞬间的大脑当机，随之飘来的是一丝清浅却醇甜的香气，夹杂着有点火辣的清酒气息，Peter意识到那是混合了自己的气味的Tony信息素的味道——而一向把任何气息都掩盖得天衣无缝的男人此刻的举动，无疑是在刻意却无声地安抚他。

紧张得鼓动个不停的心脏逐渐跳得欢脱而甜蜜，眸光自发地追逐着男人退开身体时发旋在空气中划过的轨迹。Peter望见男人唇角勾起一个狡黠的微小弧度，状似不经意地伸臂拿过放在自己面前的水杯，红润的嘴唇轻擦过杯沿抿了一口，才又把水杯仿若无事发生过般地放回到自己面前。

青年的喉咙随着男人吞咽的动作不由自主地滚动了一下，他兀自恍惚了一瞬，才错开目光红着脸举起被放回到自己面前的杯子，埋头清浅地啜饮了一小口。

Pepper瞥了一眼对面被撩拨的满脸通红恨不得把自己埋进杯子里的青年，又看向宛如孔雀开屏般怡然自得地散发着魅力的男人，她小小地翻了个不易察觉的白眼，伸手把真正属于Tony的水杯推到他面前：“喝了这杯水，Tony，你该去厕所了。”

“不，”Tony怔了一瞬，为这突然的离席告知发起抗议，“我不想去。”

Pepper丝毫不为他的抗争所动，她望向自己身侧一直默不作声的丈夫，左脚挪动轻轻地踢了Happy一脚：“Happy想去，你得陪着他。”

“我不——我想去，”Happy条件反射的反驳被来自妻子高跟鞋的亲密爱抚堵回喉咙，他从善如流地站起身，走到Tony身边，把他不由分说地架起来，“Tony，你得陪着我。”

Happy看着鼓起脸一脸不情愿的Tony，又迎上递给自己一个眼神暗示的Pepper，压低嗓音半是恳求半是胁迫地小声道：“帮我一把，消失在这里——就看在我以前给你跟你的小情人当了那么久传话筒的份上。”

 

“别紧张，小帅哥，”目送Tony跟Happy的身影消失在门后，Pepper转向好容易把目光依依不舍地收回来并且又开始显得坐立不安的Peter，她勾起一个温和的笑，柔声道，“我又不会吃了你。”

而在Peter还没来得及为此感到庆幸时，另一端一直充当着雕塑的Rhodey突然发了难，黑人上尉摆着一张故作严肃的面孔，口气是佯装的冷硬：“别高兴得太早，小子，我可没说我不会。”

“感谢你Rhodey，”Pepper掩唇轻笑，眼角细微的纹路让她看起来更加温柔可人，“你让我感到自己并不是场上唯一一个坏人。”

“我是复仇者，可不是什么坏人，”Rhodey也绷不住地笑起来，他对Peter露出友善的白牙，举起杯子向青年示意，“好久不见，蜘蛛小子。”

“好久不见是个好事，不是吗？”听到熟悉的称谓，Peter轻舒口气，感觉到方才那点因Tony离开而积聚起的紧张逐渐因这活络起来的氛围从胸口一点一滴地化开，“这至少说明世界和平。”

“那就让我们为世界和平干杯？”Rhodey挑眉，提议道。

Peter眯着眼睛笑起来，像个阳光的大男孩：“为世界和平干杯！”

“来之前我们打了个赌，”在三人干完杯相视而笑的间隙里，Pepper撑着脸颊，随口扯回了今日的正题，“要把空调调到多少度，才会让你们两个不那么黏糊糊地恨不得把眼睛贴在彼此身上。”

Peter差点把嘴里的一口水给喷出来，他冒冒失失地擦擦嘴，脸涨得通红：“我——”

“先别急着害羞，”Pepper冲他眨眼睛，目光里有一闪而逝的怀念，“毕竟为Tony Stark神魂颠倒并不是什么值得沮丧的事情，对吗？”

Peter的脸因她话语间的调笑更烫了，却是抬起晶亮莹润的眸子望向Pepper，饱含着真挚的甜蜜：“是，我为他着迷——没想过掩饰，或者说，也根本掩饰不住这个……”

提到Tony时，这个年轻人一瞬间就被点亮了，他的眸光闪亮而灼热，似乎餐厅里播放的轻柔舒缓的音乐，从窗扉透过的明媚阳光、和煦清风，门外偶然的人流往来声在那一瞬间都化作了乌有……除了那萦绕心头的身影，外界的一切都不能在他瞳中停留片刻。

另两人面面相觑地对视了一眼，露出同样无奈的笑，Rhodey轻咳了一声，主动开口打断了一说到Tony就像上了发条般开始喋喋不休的青年：“说实话，Peter，知道Tony被你标记了时，所有人都大吃一惊，就像当初他提出让你加入联盟时那样。”

“而我觉得自己必须要见见这个将和他共度一生的年轻人。你知道的，我跟Tony注定做不成恋人，却永远是重要的家人。”直视着青年剔透的眼睛，Pepper温和地笑开，她的语调中无甚惋惜，只是平和地叙述着一个事实，“也许以我的立场说这些并不合适，但我得确定他遇到了一个值得的人——这是我的坚持。”

“Mr.Rhodes，Mrs.Hogan，Tony曾对我说过，当他决定招我的时候，所有人都觉得他疯了，而他是唯一一个相信我的人——即使我那时只有15岁。”心跳在倾听与诉说中变得安稳而宁静，Peter深呼了一口气，注视着那两双真诚的、属于他爱人的家人的眼睛，他坦白道，“现在我成年了，但即便如此，我们之间依然横亘着几十年的时间，在大家眼里，我依然幼稚得像个小孩子，我知道。”

“但在我还是个真正的孩子的时候，我就看见了他，然后我仰望他，追逐他，直到现在，他终于选择了我。老实说，我高兴疯了，也害怕疯了，我怕别人不理解他，觉得Tony Stark疯了，就仅仅只是因为他选择了我成为他的爱人，而我还太过年轻稚嫩——我知道他不在乎别人，但他在乎你们，”他捕捉到两人眼中动容的神情，并为此而由衷地微笑，“对他来说，你们从来都不是别人。”

“老实说，我也不知道该怎样才能让你们信任我，但我希望你们能给我一个机会，起码，试着相信他的选择。”恋慕与神往在棕色的瞳仁里汇成一条璀璨广阔的星河，青年提出请求的语气郑重又诚恳，“我只是，再也不想看到他被误解时的眼神了。”

 

海浪层层扑过将砂砾卷起又推回，一望无际的沙滩上分布着色彩缤纷的阳伞与穿着鲜艳泳衣的人们，Peter端着两个装饰着柠檬片的高脚杯，绕过三五成群嬉闹着的人们，脚趾在热砂上踩出一个个坑坑洼洼的脚印，满怀欣喜地冲自己记忆中的方向走过去。

在转过一个拐角后，印着钢铁侠头像还龙飞凤舞地画着Stark图标的巨大遮阳伞极具冲击力地闯入了他的眼帘，青年因男人这永远与低调相去甚远的作风而露出宠溺的微笑，却在看到那阳伞之下蜂拥在男人周围的莺莺燕燕时化作了一个无奈又颇有些赌气的叹息。

他举起高脚杯抿了一口杯中色彩艳丽的酒水，迈腿几步跨过去，从背后把将四周的美人逗弄得娇笑连连的小胡子男人圈进怀里。Peter用手指的夹缝稳稳地控住两只酒杯，手臂环上男人的细腰把他锁得更紧，空着的那只手便抬起Tony的下巴，将他扭过来，交换了一个带着气泡与果味的深吻。

周围此起彼伏地响起被刻意压抑了的惊呼声，Tony透过长睫毛在接吻的间隙观察自己年轻的恋人线条坚毅的俊脸和有些不安地抖动着的眼帘。他略微用了点力掰开圈在自己腰间的手臂，在Peter来得及露出失落的表情之前便转身靠近过去。手臂在青年颈后缠紧，Tony倾身窝进他怀里，让彼此吻得更近更深。

美人们一瞬间爆发的尖叫声几乎掀翻了这晴空下的绵绵热浪，Tony在这高亢的伴奏声中慢条斯理地放开Peter的唇，离开前还意犹未尽地在他唇角挑逗地舔上了一口。他维持着半挂在青年怀里的姿势，回头打量那些表情各异的比基尼美女。

任由Peter环在他腰上的手臂带着占有意图地越收越紧，Tony眨眨眼睛，毫无悔意地用嘴唇冲她们抛了个薄情的飞吻：“抱歉，姑娘们，我是他的人了。”

待到看热闹的人群终于不情不愿地散开去，Tony扭动身体，用手肘捅了捅Peter依然绕在自己腰间的手臂示意他放开。年轻的蜘蛛侠不情愿地摇摇头，抱着只穿了宽松沙滩裤的钢铁侠后退几步，柔韧的腰肢猛地向后仰去，两人便在男人的轻呼里像对连体婴般相拥着栽倒在了宽大的躺椅里。

Tony惊魂未定地趴在Peter怀里，抬起头望进青年坏笑着的明亮眼睛，他伸手没好气地揉乱了年轻人卷曲柔软的头毛，嘴里嘟囔着抱怨：“你变得过分强势了，小子。”

“这是我的优势，”Peter俏皮地冲他挤挤眼睛，凑上去堵住他微张着的引诱自己的嘴唇，“Pepper说的。”

Tony满脑子你们什么时候这么好了的问话全数被年轻恋人过分热情的激吻堵进了喉咙里，他从鼻腔里难耐地溢出一声赞叹似的鼻音，便只会随着自己Alpha的挑拨而情动喘息了。

 

在Peter的话音落后，沉默了几分有余的饭桌上，三人各自垂头不语——直到门外传来断断续续的脚步声，Tony跟Happy争论的嗓音断断续续地由远及近。

“荣幸地告知你，Peter，其实，你在最开始就通过考核了，”Peter从有些焦灼的沉寂里猛地抬起头，困惑地对上Pepper的眼睛，女人噙着泪光看向他，面上是发自内心的笑意，“那时候，你握住了他的手。”

 

【第四篇 完】


End file.
